ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
All The Help This Land Needs
The arrest of Thorin and company has changed into Thorin's speech. Thorin: We are the Dwarves of Erabor. We have come to reclaim our homeland. Reia: I hope you know what you're doing.. Stopping this 'lord of darkness', I mean.. Aaron: We were just hoping the same thing. I also hope that none of our friends fall into the deadly sins of man. Megan: I hope we don't face to fight each other after this is all over with the dragon. Thorin: I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North! Ratchet: Something wrong? Sofia: This small darkness.. It's tainted within Thorin. Ratchet: I'm sure Thorin can be reasonable with his home and all. Thorin: I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erabor! Reia: Tsuneni anata wa, kishi o erande iru hito o oboete imasu. Aaron: Reia, are you saying that I am always a knight, and to be a human image for others? - Reia simply nods, touching the knights' hearts. Megan: Thank you, Reia. - The people begin to regain hope as the group gathers together and the team makes a plan in case the situation gets worse. Ratchet: Okay, everyone. Here's the plan. According to my son and Angela, we have to divide into two seperate groups. Each group has a very difficult task ahead of them. One group will join Bilbo and reclaim the mountain. The second group will keep an eye on this town. Just in case Smaug comes out and attacks the town, get everyone out of there fast. Sasha: Sounds like a good plan. Ratchet: In case you're wondering, Aaron, the last time me and Clank are here, we made a promise to Gandalf to look after Bilbo, even if it means going into the mountain. Aaron: Ratchet, my team and I will stay here in town. You can count on us to make sure that everyone gets to safety if Smaug ever comes out of the Lonely Mountain. Ratchet: Are you sure about this? Silver Fang: Don't worry about a thing. They can handle it. Reia: Kiva? I know it's crazy, but we can't handle this mission without your help. I need you to help me. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Right now, Kili doesn't feel too good. I'm leaving Angela and a few others in town, just to be sure. Kiva, would you help me take the Arkenstone back? Kiva: sure - Ratchet and the group make their way to the mountain with Bilbo and Thorin. Before Reia departs, she has one last message to Aaron. Reia: Tsu no kyōryokuna raito ga kurayami no naka o kagayaku no ni jūbundearou. Anatatowatashi. Remember it well. Megan: Hmm.. Aaron: What's wrong, Megan? Megan: It's what Reia said, I don't really know what it means all the way. Aaron: I do, she said on the fields of battle when a moth draws the dark right into relationships into shining fields, I hope that the great eagles take after. Megan: Meaning..? Aaron: When darkness rises and a moth is seen, the great eagles will come into shine forth light. Megan: Whoa.. - Reia departs to Ratchet and the gang as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes